Jason’s Choice (1986)
Plot Overview Jason reproaches himself for being too hard on Sable, Frankie is worried, too. The doctor advises that she must stay in bed for at least one week. Fallon wants to go home to Denver, but Jeff talks her out of that idea and suggests instead that the two of them should take a little holiday together. Fallon and Jeff force themselves to relax and to forget about their problem, but that turns out to be just impossible. Dominique sells Titania Records and her hotel to Zach Powers in order to get the money for Blake. Monica must tolerate Dominique's choice but she quits, she does not want to work for Zach. Sable has come up with the conclusion that the best she can do is to leave, but Bliss does not agree. Miles and Monica are also concerned for their mother. Monica tells her to drop her "brave little me" number and offers her help. Sable confesses to Miles that she would like to stay at the mansion. The injunction is lifted, Colby Enterprises can use San Miguel harbor again. Dominique asks Jason for help for Blake against Ben and Alexis, but Jason declares that he cannot afford to refuse to cooperate, since "business is business". Channing moves into the house, and since Sable is not in the condition to deal with her, Miles sees to everything, they get close and finally make love, but Channing has already recognized that Fallon is still in his heart. Channing and Miles agree that everything happened too fast between the two of them, they decide to start all over again. Zach complains to Jason for being stamped as the trouble maker who is responsible for everything which goes wrong. Miles, Bliss and Monica talk to their father and ask him to let their mother stay. Jason doesn't think that this is the way to handle a failed marriage. But in the end he tells Sable she can stay if she does not oppose a quick immediate divorce in California. Sable accepts without reservations, but Frankie is indignant about Jason’s choice and gets the fact straight that Jason can't have it both ways. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * James Greene ... Dr. Hayes * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Debra Dusay ... Nurse Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * Script's tentative title : Turnabout. * This is Diahann Carroll's (Dominique) final guest star appearance on the show. According to the story projection (or bible) of the second season of The Colbys, she was supposed to make other apperances later in the season. In order to make Sable jealous, Zach was to make a play for Dominique. Production details * Shooting Dates: From July 31, 1986 to August 8, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios. Quotes * Dominique Deveraux: Forgive me, I have had a very difficult day. Zach Powers: Oh, don't apologize for something so natural. Music touches our hearts, that's why we need it. Dominique Deveraux: I think my heart has had a little too much touching, lately. * Dominique Deveraux: [about Blake Carrington] He is a good man. He's fighting a bitter, vindictive woman. I'm surprised you can't identify with that, Jason. * Channing Carter: Well I don't wanna be in anyone's way. Miles Colby: Hey, we've got bedrooms in this house even I've never seen. You won't be in the way. * Channing Carter: You think anyone would mind if I snoop around a little bit, get familiar with the place? Miles Colby: Snoop away. * Zach Powers: I am sick and tired of being the scapegoat for all the Colby's problems. Jason Colby: You are a lot of things, but innocent scapegoat is not one of them. * Channing Carter: I've been in hotels smaller than this place. There should be numbers on the doors. Miles Colby: [Miles laughs and she chuckles] That's a good line for your feature. Channing Carter: [another coy chuckle] We just may use it.